User talk:LiveOutLoud
Admin? Just a question can I be a admin here? [[User: Laurakeee|'But i hold on, I stay strong'']]wondering if we still belong ' [[User: Laurakeee|'Divas United <3']] Heeey Rachel! i made the page for Dylan and i used a picture of Finn for his picture like u said too except its going to be Dylan cause like the look alike and all that like you said i think u said that well anyway u can check the page out if you want and you can edit it too to fix it up a bit or something if u wantIm A Klainer 16:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) They cant touch me,they cant touch usOr what we have ? Hey Rach.Jenny here.I have a question.I want Alison to have a boyfriend.Are there any boys free? hey babee! Hey Rach, how are you? Epic? I hope so! So, you know on the Glee WIki how on the right hand side is the lastest blogs, is it possible to that for Glee Team wiki? I know, its probs a lot of coding and stuff, but hey, im just shouting ideas out. :) ♥ Just a Spoonful of Sugar...Littlemissbrittany888 ♥ Heey! yeah i like the idea ! good thinking :D Im A Klainer 21:51, September 19, 2011 (UTC)They cant touch me,they cant touch usOr what we have hey Rachel...I still cant go on chat :( 04:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Mimi and Alison So I was thinking and I really wanted a Mimi and Alison friendship.What do you think?-Jenny :) Thank you :) for lettong me join! hahah darn i'll guess i'll have to look somewhere else! hahah. i hope we can be really good friends! Rossidaniella 16:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey! So I've been checking out the Wiki. Can you walk me through the features and such of it? It looks awesome! I do think the home page needs a bit fixing up though. -S (I still have to make my sig page on here ;)> ) :) I saw, it's awesome!!! :D I love the sound of her! Totally sounds like a Mini-St. Berry. The actual layout and grammar should be tweaked a bit, but it's awesome!!! I'm going to set up my actual user page and such here, and I'll transfer over the St. Berry Team page (meaning I'll update it). -S Okay, so I'm starting to work on The St. Berry Team page, and I also still have to work on my own user page. :) I think a lot has to be transferred and worked on, and the Wiki in general needs to look more professional. I can help out if you want? You're running this with ILKAB, right? - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | '' Get over it. (As you can see, I've already set my sigs up ;) ) She sounds awesome!! I still have to watch RENT though to get the full feel of her. ;) And I'd be honoured. <3 - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. I don't understand why it's such a big deal. People can make whatever Wiki they want. I get the fact that they don't want advertizing to go on on the official Glee Wiki, but this Wiki IS allowed. It's just transferring over the teams which isn't a big deal if they get rid of them. Personally, I don't think it's a problem at all. - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. Whoa, that was super fast O.O I'll do my best to make you guys proud!!! :) Thank you so much for the opportunity!!! By the way, I want to transfer over the St. Berry gallery, but then I'd have to re-upload like 500 pics. :( I'm going to have to do it on a day where I'm not busy at all (because pictures of St. Berry is never a crime). :) - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. Sure!! :) - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. Okay, the chat is so not working for me O.o It comes up blank?? - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. Lemme try...- ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. It says I'm the only one there... :/ - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. I'm using Google Chrome. :'( Why is this happening to meeeeeeeeee??? :( - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. I haven't seen episode two yet!!!! Don't spoil it for me!! :P I'll try again. <3 - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. ok I promise I wont SkySplitz Direction of the Wiki Hey Elphie! :) <3 Look, I feel lout of place saying this and I wont be surprised if you take Adminship off me becasue of this but I don't think that thia wiki is going in the right direction. When you created this wiki, you made it kinda professonal and made it for Glee Teams. Well look now, its kinda childish (childish in a cute way though) and its not Glee ships e.g 'Maxmilla'. All I'm saying is that we need rules and professinalism for the grow. I do feel bad for saying that but I'm only saying it because with the right steps, this wiki could be big. <3 Galinda ♥ Just a Spoonful of Sugar...Littlemissbrittany888 ♥ Urgent Me and Max need help.Please get on chat.-Jenny I tried, it's still not working for me. :( What should I do? - ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | Get over it. Vocabulary HW words :D Okay here they are!!! #Frail #Vital #Concussion #Slackening #Consequence #Surge #Tumultuously #Savored So these are the words you need to make sentences!! :) If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever GET ON CHAT CHILD!!!!!!!! 02:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Rowan is staying (: Hi this is QuinnQuinn. I might knave the wiki. I feel unwanted here. And I didn't know that rule. You could of asked me to change Jade's parents. I feel it's unfair. I will be on chat one more time tomorrow 8:00 PM ET. I will then say bye and make my decision. Thanks for reading. SURE Sure Lucille would be happy to. Sorry I've been dead. FOR SURE i'll come on toomarow Of course Course they are :)) thanks for being a good friend. `Cam GET ON CHat pweaase get on glee team wiki chat i need to talk to u ~CamCam What happened? Chat isn't working, I got "disconncted" and now I can't get back in :( Stupid chat! You suck! LET US BACK IN! ♥ Say hello to your reflection, Be yourself, your true perfection.♥ Thanks Limaheights 20:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :) Chats acting up for me so I can't go in. Quinn loves Sam, even if you can't admit it. 23:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) come on chat! :P Limaheights 13:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS!!!! :D I was trolling on tumblr and I found this: http://amusicalblog.tumblr.com/post/11805407265 It's soo hilarious! THE RETURN OF PEDO WILL!!!! LOOLOLOL -Love with courage, Tina Bubbles, Bubbles-AHHHH! BIRD IS THE WORD!! Here's da LINK of Bird is the Word!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZThquH5t0ow Make sure to watch the other video I sent you before!! It's Pedo Will! :D Bubbles, Bubbles-AHHHH! Hai therreee :)) LucyQuinnEvans 04:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ravenclaw forever and ever and ever:)) Glitch The chat won't let me on.-Jenny :) Natalie is owned by me :) Break a leg...I love you ♥ Power Outage Hey Maureen, I figured I'd tell you. Well, we had a major snow storm (in October, I mean really, it's really stupid) anyway it knocked out our power and then our tree fell on top of our power line. So we have no power what-so-ever. I am at my grandma's house now to take a shower because I have school tommorow and she has power and I got just enogh time to tell you. So I won't be on untill like Wednesday (when our power company said they would come and fix it). So don't worry, I'm not dead (hehe), I'll be back as soon as I can ;) But I still find it stupid that we have like half a foot of show in October. Well, I have to go now, so bye bye.Tell everyone not to worry. Bye Bye <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Mady ♥ Say hello to your reflection, Be yourself, your true perfection.♥ PS I guess my ban from GW didn't really matter, take that ATF, put that in your juice box and suck it. Lol :P MAUREEN! I am here, I am staying at my grandma's house tonight, so yeah message me if you can get on chat <3 Mady ♥ Say hello to your reflection, Be yourself, your true perfection.♥ Chat Okay.And mine isn't either. :(-Jenny Again Chat's acting up again.-Jenny IKR You and me both.The only reason I'm still on chat is 'cause I'm waiting for somebody to say chat's working.-Jenny Damn Chat Chat won't let me on AGAIN!!-Jenny Still Still not letting me on.And I will.-Jenny I Hate Chat It's fine.I wish the chat'd work.-Jenny Take a look at the OC List i have added a photo :3 15:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry There are some problems with my chat so please be patient.-Jenny Chat When I try to go in chat it says I can't and it says I have been banned. Why? Glee+The Hunger Games=AWESOMENESS 02:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It says no one is on.... :/ "Promise me that you'll never forget me because I thought you would never leave."-Winnie the Pooh ♥ HERE Hi, I'm new here. I just thought that i would stop by to say hi, I would to get some more people on this wiki